


temporarily

by mumblingmaria



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 5 Times, Arguments, F/M, Kicking Off the Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblingmaria/pseuds/mumblingmaria
Summary: Sometimes Hera just needs some space from Kanan, whatever the reason behind it is.Five times Hera, temporarily, kicks Kanan off of the Ghost.





	

1.

Kanan stepped off the ladder and held his arms out, catching Ezra as he dropped down from the _Phantom_. He set him down and guided him to the couch around the dejarik table, mindful of the wrapped up arm. There was some blood caked on both of them, but somehow they made it out of this mission in one piece. Sabine came down the ladder next and moved to stand beside Kanan.

“Ezra, I’m sorry,” she whispered, crossing her arms in front of her. He shook his head, flapping his uninjured hand at her. She smiled faintly.

“At least the mission was a success,” Ezra pointed out, smiling up at the worried faces looking down at him. “We got the data cubes for Hera.”

Kanan shook his head, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Next time, wait for confirmation that you’ve got cover fire before running into an open hangar like that.”

Ezra saluted him. Kanan gently patted his shoulder before straightening up. He turned to Sabine dismiss her. She didn’t need to hover around and make herself even more worried about their less than stellar performances today. Then, Hera walked into the common area. Kanan tensed up, he saw the unimpressed look Hera was sporting on her face. She looked Kanan over quickly before turning her attention to Ezra.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, walking over to the table. 

“I feel fine, Hera, promise!” he answered, throwing a quick worried look to Kanan. “It looks a lot worse all wrapped up than it actually is. Kanan says my arm will be fine in a couple of days.”

“Does he now?” Hera turned to Kanan, an eyebrow raised. Her left hand was resting on her hip and she waited for him to comment.

Kanan cleared his throat and shrugged a little. “He only got grazed by a couple blaster shots, they’re superficial wounds. He’s going to be fine.”

He saw Ezra gesture towards them in a ‘See, everything is fine!’ manner, but Hera kept her eyes on Kanan, missing the act of support. “‘A couple blaster shots’? Kanan, I want to hear that no blaster shots hit my crew when they come back from a mission.”

Grimacing, Kanan tried to think of something to say. Hera was right that it was better for there to be no injuries and Kanan himself wasn’t thrilled by the way the mission went. He did, however, stand by the fact that it was overall a success. She couldn’t deny that; they now were in possession of some top secret Imperial plans. That had to mean something.

But, while he was planning what to say next, Hera started up again. “So, where are these data cubes? Because I remember saying that this was an incredibly risky mission and if you didn’t come out with all the data cubes it wouldn’t have been worth it, that it would have been unsuccessful.”

“We already told you it was a success,” Kanan muttered before raising his hands up in defence when she glared deepened.

“We really did get all of them, Hera,” Sabine said, handing a small bag over to their captain. She accepted the bag and nodded to Sabine. “And it was a group mess up, Kanan shouldn’t be blamed.”

“It’s okay, Sabine,” he said, gesturing for her to stand down. “I get why Hera’s mad.”

Hera raised both eyebrows this time and he knew he was in real trouble. Crossing her arms, she took a few steps towards him. “Do enlighten me, Kanan. Why am I mad?”

Kanan saw that at the table Ezra was shaking his head slightly. Sabine moved closer to the younger boy, a small frown on her face. Neither seemed to be trying to leave which would have made the situation a lot more bearable. Hera was staring up at him, her face practically clear of emotion, waiting for him to speak. He gulped and tried to piece his thoughts together.

“I made a bad call. I pushed our luck and Ezra got hurt,” he said. He kept eye contact with her. He knew he was walking along a very thin line. “But Hera, this is the reality of our fight. It’s a good fight but the path to peace takes many turns. We aren’t always going to like where it might lead us along the way.”

Silence. It was as if the room had been frozen; everyone seemed to be stuck where they and no one dared to breathe. Kanan had crossed the line.

Hera dropped her arms and moved in, inches from him. She took a breath in and Kanan threw a quick glance at the kids. Sabine and Ezra were now staring intently at the checker pattern of the table. Hera followed his gaze and let the breath out.

“Go outside and check the haul of the _Ghost_ and the _Phantom_ for any carbon scoring that may have been missed,” she said, her voice too even. He knew that later, when they were alone, he was going to hear what she had to say. He knew that later, they would talk through the whole debacle. But for now, Kanan just nodded. He rushed out of the common area, avoiding the concerned look from his Padawan. He risked a look back once to see Hera glaring at him, fire dancing in her eyes, and he hurried on his way.

2.

The common area of the _Ghost_ held Sabine and Hera as they enjoyed the end of their very relaxed morning. Kanan and Zeb had offered to do the supply run, claiming that Hera needed a break (and they both admitted they didn’t want to try and wake Sabine up). So while the boys were out, and once Sabine had finally emerged from her cabin, they decided to just enjoy the quiet; an actual breakfast, some quick tune-ups around the ship, and finally just sitting quietly together. Hera was reading on her datapad, going over plans for their next job. Sabine, sitting in Zeb’s chair with her knees up, was sketching.

Kanan and Zeb had come back to the ship shortly after they made themselves comfortable in the common area, stopping in to drop off some of the supplies before heading off to deal with their post-shopping needs. Kanan had taken off his armour, leaving it on the couch, while telling Hera about what they bought before heading for the refresher. Zeb had gone to his room for a nap. 

Around a half hour had past since their return when Hera placed her datapad down and stretched her arms out in front of her. She was lifting them above her head to stretch when Kanan walked back into the room. She froze at the sight of him: his hair was wet and dripping, hanging loosely around his face, a towel was draped over one shoulder, and his black undershirt was held in one hand. Overall, he looked very frazzled. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, standing in the doorway and scanning the room. “I’m just looking…” He voice trailed off as his eyes landed on Hera who was still frozen in her stretched position. “Sorry.”

Hera lowered her arms and picked the datapad up with rushed hands. She tried to keep her eyes glued to the glowing screen but she couldn’t stop herself from watching the shirtless man wandering into the room, now scratching the back of his head. She noticed that he hadn’t towelled off completely yet, there was still drops of water sliding down his chest. Her eyes followed their journey down his torso before they disappeared upon hitting the waistband of his pants. 

Sabine, forgotten by the other two, let out a loud snort. Hera looked back at her and was welcomed by a smirking face. She frowned and forced her eyes to look at the datapad. “What are you looking for, Kanan?” the girl asked. 

“What?” he asked in reply. “Oh, my armour. I didn’t seem to take it with me to the refresher.”

“It’s on the couch, next to Hera. You took it off there when you were talking to her,” Sabine said. Hera glanced up and saw she was still smirking and that the sketchbook had been closed. 

With a quick thank you, Kanan made his way to the couch. Sabine slipped off the wooden chair and made trotted to the door out of the room. Hera’s gaze fell back to Kanan as he leaned over the table to grab his armour. She watched the slight tensioning in his arms and noticed the muscle on his stomach flexing as he bent forward. His hair fell in front of his face, the water dripping from it onto the couch. Hera wanted to reach over and tuck it behind his ear. To reach out and touch…

An abrupt cough at the door and the sound of them opening and closing tore Hera from her thoughts. She looked at the door to find that Sabine had indeed left and then looked back at Kanan. He was standing up straight, smiling down at his green armour.

“Get out.” The words fell from her mouth before she even realized they were there.

A puzzled look met her and she felt her cheeks getting warm. “What?” he asked.

“I mean, I just remembered something I needed that wasn’t on the supply list,” Hera said quickly, looking down at her datapad. “But I have stuff to do around here still. Go get it for me?”

She could feel Kanan watching her but she kept her focus on the datapad. Hera felt the room getting hotter from her embarrassment and from… and she wished he would just leave already.

“Okay,” he answered. His voice was quiet. 

She spared him a quick glance and smiled. “Thank you. Sorry about this.”

Kanan shook his head, returning the smile. He ran his hand over his hair and tucked the loose strands behind his ears. She felt a pull in her gut. Leave, leave, leave.

He got to the door and opened it only for the sound of Sabine’s laughter to reach their ears. They glanced at each other and the two flushed faces then quickly looked away.

3.

Chopper met them on the ramp with a stream of angry whistles and shouts. Kanan and Hera were about an hour later returning than promised and clearly he did not appreciate that. When they walked past him, Kanan simply ignored the droid, used to the attitude “issues” by now, while Hera patted him sympathetically.

Kanan led the way onto the ship with Hera following, her arms crossed and glaring at his back. Their mission had gone well. They were able to collect the intel they needed to intercept an Imperial supply run that would be arriving in town in two days. They managed to find out the schedule, the number of men, and what was being shipped. Kanan even managed to impress Hera by figuring out what businesses were suffering from the Imperials handling the supplies, giving them a list of allies to fall back on if needed. 

She was impressed by his work. Kanan had really come through this mission. He had really come through as her partner. It was only a few weeks ago he came to her explaining that he couldn’t be just crew anymore. He couldn’t watch her run off without telling him anything more than an estimated time of return. He couldn’t sit around waiting for the day she didn’t come back. He wanted to help her. Fully. Completely.

Which was why she was also thoroughly unimpressed with _him_. 

They had made their way through the _Ghost_ in silence; Hera really had nothing to say to him in that moment. She was about to go into her cabin to start planning the next stage of the mission when Kanan grabbed her arm.

“What’s bothering you?” he asked. He held onto her elbow, his grip loose but asking, until she finally gave in and turned to face him.

Crossing her arms again, she looked up at him indignantly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hera said, adding a small shrug to her words. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to get some work done. You can go do whatever you want.” She gave him an overly sweet smile and turned back to her door.

“Hera, don’t you think I’d like to be a part of the planning?” Kanan asked. Hera could hear in his voice that he was getting annoyed with her, which only added to what she was already feeling towards him.

“Really? Because I thought you were too busy having fun tonight to really care about the mission,” she spat out, whipping back around to him. 

Kanan glared down at her. “What?”

“You heard me.”

Their eyes were locked together, a battle of wills taking place between them. He crossed his arms, mimicking her earlier stance. Hera was not going to back down. If he wanted to do this now, then he could make the first move. But as the silence between them grew, she started to realize that maybe he didn’t know what he had done. Well, all the worse for him.

“Look, I appreciate that work you did tonight. It is going to help us a lot. But what I would appreciate the most is if my crew wasn’t busy _flirting_ with the locals when they’re supposed to be working,” Hera explained, her voice coming out with an edge to it. She studied him while she spoke. His mouth was open slightly and he furrowed his brows. Hera had to keep herself from smirking. 

“Nothing to say?”

“I wasn’t flirting.”

Hera cocked an eyebrow, her right hand now resting on her hip. “Then explain what I interrupted between you and the woman you were ‘not flirting’ with?”

“She was one of the business owners on the list I gave you. In fact, she was the one that gave me the list. I admit, our conversation did go down a casual route after business talk was done, but I wasn’t flirting with her.” Kanan’s face morphed from confusion to enjoyment. “I know I charm all those around me, but that conversation was no different from any conversation that I would have had with you. It was just business.”

Hurt spread through Hera, but she couldn’t place where it was coming from. She didn’t want him flirting with her, she made that clear and was grateful when he finally stopped trying to woo her. The smirk that now appeared on his face brought her back to wanting to get away from him and get to work. She was embarrassed, she felt her cheeks growing hotter as she stood in front of Kanan. She wanted to run but guilt of her accusation kept her in place. So, instead of leaving, she lowered her eyes and her hand fell from its perch. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” He repeated her word. It took him a moment before he spoke again, leading her to wonder if he was hurt by her accusation. “Hera, I promised you that I was committed to the work. I meant that. I’ll flirt with women on my own time. I’d never waste your time with my flirting.” 

Hera looked back up at him. Kanan was no longer smirking. His eyes were darker than normal and seemed to be on the verge of revealing something to her, something important that was longing to get out. She held his gaze and thought of reaching out to him, to encourage those thoughts to escape. But then the smirk was back, his eyes brightening in front of her.

“But tell me, Hera, could it be that you’re actually jealous of the idea of me flirting with other women? Do you not like the idea of my attentions being directed at someone who isn’t you?” Kanan asked, leaning forward so his face was just over an inch from hers.

She gasped slightly before pushing his face, maybe a little too forcefully, away. He stumbled, laughter swimming around them. 

“No, I wouldn’t be jealous,” she snapped as she took a step back towards her door. She watched him straighten, still laughing, before turning her back on him. “And you know what? Have some time of your own right now. Head back to town and flirt all you want, don’t let me stop you from having fun.”

Hera stormed into her cabin. She ignored the sound of Kanan letting himself off the _Ghost_ as it travelled through the ship and dove into her work. She didn’t notice him return only a half hour later. She did, however, notice a meal and a cup of caf waiting for her in the galley when she took a break. She smiled down at it before calling Kanan over the internal comms to meet her in the cockpit so she could tell him the plan for their mission for the following days.

4.

He knew she was going to come and find him eventually. After everything that had happened, he was surprised by how long it took her to show up at his cabin’s door. He was expecting her to drag him off immediately, to find out everything in the moment. But she let have a moment to breathe and think. Maybe if she had cornered him in the aftermath… There was no question on if she would come to him; it was only a matter of when she would appear.

The _Ghost_ was floating above the atmosphere of Atollon. They had been there for a few hours since Kanan, Sabine, and Ezra returned on the _Phantom II_. There were no plans yet of when they were going land back at the base. Everyone had gone to their respective cabins the moment they were back on board. There was no one wandering the halls of the ship. It seemed absent of all organic sound, almost as quiet as the void outside surrounding them. It felt like an actual ghost.

Kanan was meditating when the knock on his door arrived. He was exhausted from the day, all he had wanted to do was lie down and put the events that were plaguing his thoughts behind him, but he knew Hera needed to see him, needed to try and understand what had happened. So, despite every nerve in his body screaming for sleep, he got up to open the door for her. He listened to her make her way across the cabin; the only sounds from her were her quiet breath and the sound of her flight suit brushing against itself. He stifled a yawn as he waited for the sound of her sitting, she had taken the meditation seat he had just vacated, and then he made his way to his bunk to sit down. He kept his head down so that she wouldn’t be able to get a good look at him in his dimly lit cabin. Even though the conversation hadn’t started, he wished he had his mask on.

When had he started wanting to hide from Hera?

“I just finished talking to Commander Sato,” she said. She sounded so tired, she must have been at least as tired as he was. Kanan nodded but said nothing. He would let Hera take lead in this until it was necessary for him to step up, hoping that maybe she would just fill him in on what was going to come next instead of asking him questions about what had happened. “He said that we can come back to base once we’re ready, things have calmed down there. The officer Ezra attacked… he’s willing to talk to him.”

“That’s good. I’ll let Ezra know,” he offered. He heard Hera hum her acknowledgement. “Or have you already talked to Ezra?”

“No,” Hera sighed as she answered. “I went to his cabin first, before coming here, but I think he’s asleep. Or he doesn’t want to talk.”

Kanan nodded again, resting his forearms on his thighs and weaving his fingers together. Seconds passed, neither breaking the silence that had now formed between them. He remembered when this was easier. They would survive some trying event and then they’d talk. That’s always how they were. But now it seemed like there was a barrier that had gone up around him. He worked daily to take it down but every now and then the walls would climb back up. 

“What happened?”

He sighed, lifting his head. “After you and Zeb left, Maul actually show up here on Atollon. He threatened the base; he had it all set up that if we didn’t cooperate, our location would be revealed. So, to keep everyone safe, Ezra went with him. Sabine and I followed. We went to Dathomir, Maul’s home.”

“His home?” There was surprise in her voice. He didn’t blame her; it was hard to picture Maul having a life before he became what he was now, having a home. It was easier to imagine he just showed up on Malachor to torment Ezra, but he knew that wasn’t the case. 

“Yeah. It’s practically a wasteland. There’s no one alive there anymore. Maul and Ezra did a ritual of some sort to put together the vision they had from the holocrons,” he continued explaining. He paused for a moment, wondering how to continue. Should he reveal everything, tell Hera just how close she was to losing all of them? Just how close he came to breaking his promise to her, that Ezra would be okay? What would she say if he told her that he dragged Sabine into this mess and that they almost lost their lives to the ghosts from a now forgotten world? He heard Hera shift, waiting for him to say something, and Kanan chose the next words to say. “We all fought off Maul once Sabine and I got there, but it was Ezra who managed to get Maul to leave. Ezra really stepped up, I’m proud of him.”

“What aren’t you telling me?”

Her words hit him harder and faster than he could have predicted, as though she had thrown him across the room. Hera was always quick to pick up on when he was hiding things. They had known each other too long and too completely for secrets between them to even be possible. He hated that he tried to keep secrets; he knew it would never work. He hated himself because he knew he was going to keep trying it.

“Just the details. I can tell you all the details of the fight and planet tomorrow, I’m too tired now,” he lied. 

“Kanan, I know you’re hiding something. I saw Sabine; she looked shaken by this. We both know how much has to happen for her to actually show if she’s been shaken by something,” Hera accused him. 

The sound of movement hit him next, for a moment he thought she was going to move next to him, or maybe leave. But Hera was then still and he realized she was only standing now, so he stood up to match her, to stay on equal ground with her. He turned in her direction and gave her an exaggerated shrug. “What do you want to me to say, Hera? What happened on Dathomir, I don’t even fully understand it yet.”

“Then talk to me and we’ll figure it out.” There was no pleading in her voice. Hera was making her offer, inviting him to be open with her like she knew he could, how she knew he should be. 

“There’s really nothing to discuss,” Kanan said. He tilted his head slightly when he heard her move again. This time it was her getting closer, stopping once she was right in front of him. He left a heavy sigh out and rubbed his eyes before saying, “Hera, I’m tired. Can we finish this tomorrow, please?”

“Why are you pushing me away? Since when did you start hiding things from me?” she asked. They both knew the answer to this. Her hand rested on his face; her thumb brushing gently across the scar etched into him. He closed his eyes as her thumb moved and fought to keep his head from leaning into her touch. He didn’t want to cave into her touch and pull her further into the mess he had created. “Kanan, just tell me what happened on Dathomir.”

“There’s no point, you couldn’t have helped us,” he almost whispered. He felt her hand pull back, though the distance between them remained unchanged as he spoke. “You were needed with the Rebellion, not trying to deal with Maul. I’m not pushing you away, I’m just trying to help you stay focused on what matters.”

She didn’t answer right away. They stood together, the cabin completely still. He didn’t make any moves to bring her closer to him; he forfeited that right when he put his walls up. 

“And you think Ezra’s safety doesn’t matter to me?” Hera said, her voice sounding so far away even though she hadn’t moved. The hurt in it was palpable, Kanan was sure that if he reached out he could have grabbed it. 

He breathed in and out, but did not back down, frustration spreading through him. He was frustrated that she wouldn’t let him stop, he was frustrated that he kept pressing back. “You know that’s not what I meant. But Hera, we’re talking about Jedi and Sith. What could you have done if I had let you come with us? You would have gotten hurt or killed. You weren’t needed with us.”

“I’ve accepted that, Kanan.” She drew away from him now, her words sharp. “I’m not asking you to turn back time so I could have gone to Dathomir with you. I’m not asking you to take me with you the next time you and Ezra have to leave on some all too dangerous Jedi mission! I am just asking you to let me in.”

“And then what? How would knowing everything change what happened?” he asked, trying to keep his voice steady. It was getting hard to focus. He was so tired of what the galaxy kept throwing at him, at his family. He was tired of worrying that any day now he’d wake up to find that history had repeated itself, forcing him to watch allies strike each other down. He was just tired, mentally and physically. All he wanted was to let her in so desperately, to be held in her arms as she let him expose everything about himself again, to hold her in his arms and drift off into a needed sleep. But instead, “Did telling you about Malachor do anything? Did it save Ahsoka? Did it give me back my sight?”

The room shattered around him, leaving Kanan with the feeling of being sucked into the vacuum of space. He felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore. The words hung in the air, weighing down on him even though he had let them out. 

“Hera, I…” he started but didn’t know where to go. His mind scrambled for some action to take other than trying to keep from drowning, drowning in the hatred he felt creeping through him. 

“I know you don’t mean that,” Hera said, her voice calmer than he thought he deserved. 

Kanan lifted a hand and reached out for her. If she knew that it wasn’t what he meant, maybe she could help him accept that. But when his hand brushed her arm, she stepped away.

“I think you should get off my ship.” Her voice was cold. It was distant. There was nothing smooth about the words the came from her. There was a crevasse between them, Kanan wasn’t sure if he could find her across it this time. He wanted to reach out to her again, to try and forgive himself and help her forgive him. But he didn’t. He didn’t reach for Hera and he didn’t move for the door. He stayed rooted in place, afraid to move forward into the darkness in front of him. “Now.”

Kanan took a tentative step; he knew an order when he heard it. He moved past Hera and felt her jerk away from him. When he got to the door, he pressed a button to use the internal comms. “Chopper,” he said, his voice even, “meet me in the _Phantom II_. We’re heading down to the base.”

He almost turned back but stopped himself. It would do nothing for either of them. Kanan let himself out of his cabin and walked off towards the shuttle.

5.

Hera was lying on her back under the control panel in the cockpit when she heard the blaster shots go off in her ship.

After intercepting the Kyber crystal shipment, the _Ghost_ took on a bit more strain than Hera was pleased with. It was nothing she couldn’t fix, but she still didn’t like pushing her ship too much. She had set everyone with various tasks around the ship to get it back up to her standards. It had been a long day of work, but now with the sun setting, Hera was finally on the final stages of rewiring in the cockpit. She had seen Ezra and Sabine run off a while ago and assumed that Kanan and Zeb were somewhere relaxing and not causing her any problems.

So, hearing blaster shots in her ship raised a fair few red flags in her head. It sounded like the shots had come from the cargo hold. Were there stormtroopers here? And how were they going to fight them all off? Her mind jumped from one worst case scenario to another. How could they have stuck up on them? She scuttled out from under from under the panel, not bothering to seal it up again, and slide down the ladder. 

What she found in the hold made her raise her eyebrows. There weren’t any stormtroopers—just Kanan, whose lightsaber was in hand, and Zeb standing over Chopper, the latter of which was holding Kanan’s blaster. A stream of shouting was leaving the droid, the language more colourful than Hera had heard in a long time. She leaned against the railing as she looked down on the trio.

“He looks okay to me,” Zeb muttered, putting his hands on his hips. 

“Yeah, but we really should make sure he’s actually okay,” Kanan replied, taking a part the lightsaber and attaching it to his belt. Kanan squatted down in front of Chopper who promptly used the blaster to try and hit him. “Chop, relax, I’m trying to make sure you’re okay!”

“Well, so long as Hera doesn’t notice, I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Zeb offered while sounding utterly bored with what was happening.

“As long as I don’t notice what?” Hera asked. She smirked as the two men turned around, horror painted on their faces. “Because, I noticed the blaster shots being fired on my ship.”

“Hera! Hi!” Kanan said, standing at his full height and side stepping in front of Chopper. The droid, however, charged forward and knocked him off balance. Chopper stopped below her, howling and whistling filling the hold. 

“Kanan, why does Chopper have your blaster and what does he mean about failed target practice?” she asked. Why did she think that with Sabine and Ezra gone she would have a quiet evening? 

“It was Kanan’s idea,” Zeb jumped in, raising his hands in surrender. Kanan threw a dirty look over at him before turning back to Hera, smiling.

“Well, what was your idea, love?” she asked him, returning the smile.

“It was just some training, nothing that exciting,” he answered, putting his hands in his pockets. When Hera continued to only smile down at him, he sighed. “I asked Chopper to fire at me so I could deflect them, obviously aiming for them to go out of the ship.” He rushed through the last bit of explanation as her smile started to fade.

“Alright,” Hera said slowly. She looked back down at her droid and now noticed there was a clear sign of a blaster shot having hit one of his legs. “Kanan…”

“Yes?” The word came out so quietly that she knew he had seen where her gaze had landed. 

“Did you shoot my droid?”

“Kanan’s idea,” Zeb muttered under his breath, though he hung his head when Hera shot a glare at him.

“I may have messed up with deflecting one of the shots he fired,” Kanan said. “But we stopped immediately after that!”

Hera looked down at him, her hands now on her hips. She didn’t say anything, but so often for the two of them, words weren’t needed. They could convey so much to each other through a look or a touch. 

And this time, like all the other times, Kanan picked up immediately on what she was saying through her look. He sighed and muttered a quick apology to Chopper and something about getting a meiloorun, and exited the ship. Hera threw another quick glare at Zeb, who trotted off after the Jedi. She watched their retreating backs before sighing and making her way down to Chopper.

A quiet day after a mission would be nice. She wondered if she’d ever know what that was like.


End file.
